


[源聲］那時的我們（二十九）

by Haruharuyan



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruharuyan/pseuds/Haruharuyan
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 1





	[源聲］那時的我們（二十九）

[源聲］那時的我們（二十九）

#小学生文笔  
#医院背景  
#alpha源 x omega云 x alpha圭

崔始源把金鈡云拉進屋內，立即就將人抵在門後吻下去。金鈡云被他強勢又霸道的動作壓制得服服貼貼的，任由他予取予求。

「金鈡云，我再問你一次，不後悔嗎？」

「崔始源，你再問一句我立即走！」

崔始源揑着金鈡云的下巴再吻下去，順勢撕掉他的阻隔貼，玫瑰香味瞬間飄向四周，混合了崔始源的信息素，味道變得迷幻又催情。

在親吻中一個喘息的空檔，金鈡云問崔始源：「你的信息素到底是甚麼味道？我腦袋和身體都變得好奇怪⋯」

從嘴唇轉移到頸窩的吻沒有停下來，金鈡云感覺再不抱緊眼前人自己要飄上天空了，可是他的手卻使不上力。

「始源...先停一停...」

「哥...我說過不會放手了。」

「你的信息素是甚麼？」

「我告訴過你我的信息素很強的，是罌粟，而且是高濃度的罌粟。」

「所以我...」

「嗯，所以你終於坦白你喜歡我、想要我，我能讓你忠於自己本能。」

玄關的空間始終有限，崔始源把人抱進臥室。忠於本能的人不止是金鈡云，崔始源看着床上的金鈡云，他想起在產房想要解開鈕扣做心電圖的一幕；一顆、兩顆、三顆......鎖骨、胸骨、劍突......只是這次人兒一直半瞇着眼睛，偷偷的瞄着解鈕的手。

崔始源把身上礙事的衣物都脫去，分開腿跨跪在金鈡云身上。

「云云，摸摸我。」  
崔始源用手擼一擼自己已充血的分身，再俯身在金鈡云耳邊低聲說。

金鈡云低頭往下一看，那堅硬挺拔的海綿體模樣好猙獰，好像一頭生氣的怪物。小手慢慢撫上它，指頭彷彿可以感受到柱身上粗獷的血管。伴隨着粗重的呼吸聲，崔始源帶點命令的語氣道。

「云云，你舔舔它。」

金鈡云順從的坐起來換個姿勢，像一隻怯生又好奇的小貓般向崔始源的胯下爬過去。崔始源看着金鈡云一對小手扶住自己粗大的陽具，再用小舌頭一下一下舔着龜頭，連鈴口流出來的清液都被他舔走。  
這在腦海中幻想過無數次的情景，到終於實現的這刻，他根本無法忍耐，想把自己全部都灌注到身下人兒的體內。

崔始源一隻手撫弄着金鈡云一邊乳尖，一隻手沿着脊骨一節一節的找尋尾骨以下那神秘地方。

「云云，抬高你的屁股。」

崔始源的手指終於可以按到分泌着愛液的穴口，一隻手指輕輕探。

「𡅅啊～」

這刺激令原本含着龜頭的小嘴發出一聲嘆息。雖然金鈡云的唇舌無法安撫崔始源的炙熱，但戀人青澀的技巧依然讓崔始源十分滿意，小穴內的觸感更讓他發現一件令人驚喜的事。崔始源要金鈡云乖乖躺回床上，把他一雙腿擺成M字，再近距離觀察着金鈡云的小穴。

「別這樣看我！」他伸手遮蔽私密處。

「云云，我是你的第一個alpha?」

「嗯⋯」

就算在崔始源迷惑人心的信息素下，金鈡云依然保留處子的嬌羞，咬着食指關節別過頭，不再看那人的眼睛。

「云云，我愛你，我會很温柔的。放心將自己交給我吧！」

「始源...關燈...」

「不！讓我看清楚你，我要記住每一秒。你也看着我好嗎？」  
金鈡云再次望向崔始源。兩個人的眼裡都充滿愛意，還有深深的情慾。

手指再探入小穴打圈按壓，一點一點擴張着緊窄的通道，終於按到深處一塊軟肉，金鈡云咬着唇也憋不住呻吟聲了，愛液伴隨着一聲嬌喘噴灑在崔始源的手掌上。

「寶貝，舒服嗎？」  
未等到回答，崔始源已扶住自己的陰莖，抵在穴口，小心翼翼地把分身緩緩頂入這未經人事的甬道，一寸一寸開拓着戀人的身體。

「嘶𡅅.....痛......」  
那根的尺寸比手指粗多了，金鈡云的手緊緊揑着身上人的手臂，皺着眉頭，眼睛鋪上一層霧。

「云云，你忍忍，我再慢點。」

崔始源釋放大量信息素來安撫怕痛的人兒，再用舌尖輕黏兩顆小紅豆，分散他的注意力。胸前兩點第一次受的這種刺激，金鈡云舒服得想將豆豆送到對方口中，同時又羞恥得說不出話來。金鈡云的身體反應告訴了崔始源他做得對了，小穴裡的愛液再一下子湧出來。

「云云喜歡我吻你這裡嗎？」

這次崔始源吸吮着已經硬挺的小櫻桃，再用手指又揉又揑着。

「嗯.....嗯....啊!!!!!!!!」  
趁着金鈡云漸漸放鬆，崔始源一下子頂進了半截陰莖，被進入的人瞬間流出眼淚。

「不要！我不要了.....你出來！」

「對不起，云云！再一下就好！」

崔始源扶住金鈡云的腰，阻止懷抱中人往上逃開，抽插一次比一次用力，一次比一次深。肉穴逐漸適應了粗長的尺寸，整根陰莖終於捅進了温軟濕潤的甬道裡。

「云云，我愛你，我真的好愛好愛你。」

「嗯....啊...始源吶...我也...愛你...」

「現在可以了嗎？」

「嗬...哈...我不知道...」

「寶貝，我真的忍不住了，你痛的話就咬我！」

崔始源架起金鈡云雙腿，拿一個枕頭放在金鈡云腰下，開始瘋狂操干他。

「啊...啊！！！始源！啊...啊！」

初嘗情事的omega 迎來第一次高潮，白液射在平坦的腹部上。

「云吶！你是我的！」  
為了留下一個美好初夜回憶，崔始源忍耐着待金鈡云稍稍緩氣，再開始抽插。

「云云，現在舒服了嗎？」

「𡅅哈⋯⋯始源⋯慢點⋯嗯𡅅⋯⋯」

「云云，你好美、好香。」

「啊⋯始源～嗯⋯⋯𡅅哈⋯⋯」

隨着一波又一波的快感，還有空氣中越來越濃的罌粟信息素，金鈡云所有理智已完全迷失在這場情事當中。

「始...源....始源......嗯啊......圭吶......」

崔始源的心彷彿被人擰了一下，人在罌粟影響下果真坦白得徹底。金鈡云心裡真的有兩個人，只因今天發生的事才跑到自己床上。他想起曾經和曺圭賢約定過要公平競爭，現在是否非君子所為？正事幹到重要關頭忽然興頭沒了一半，唯有再埋頭苦幹抽插多十幾分鐘就拔出來，再射在對方已一片狼藉的小腹上。他只輕輕地咬一口滾燙的腺體，留下半個臨時標記。

崔始源抱住金鈡云到浴室清潔，心心念念的人兒赤裸裸在眼前，清潔過程中少不免也是到處亂摸。從來只有未嘗過的，哪有只嘗一次的？懷中温香軟玉，自己血氣方剛，把人抱住分腿跨坐在自己面前又開始吻起來。正當崔始源準備好提槍上陣，懷中人兒軟軟的聲音向着耳邊說：「圭...始源...吶，我想睡一會兒，嗯？」說罷還親吻他嘴角一下。崔始源洩氣了，把人兒放回床上就傳了訊息給曺圭賢。

[崔始源：鈡云哥在我家，你現在過來，我們好好談談吧。]

TBC


End file.
